


jared gets hurt

by hesitant_Jupiter



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, No Romance, Suicidal Ideation, but its bc hes a comfort character, i always hurt jared in my fics, maybe some comfort ig, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitant_Jupiter/pseuds/hesitant_Jupiter
Summary: evan has been avoiding jared, and he gets tired of it. angst ensues.





	jared gets hurt

**Author's Note:**

> tw for suicidal shit ig, idk its kinda just hinted at, so yee. this is vent bc my one "friend" is being an ass so :/

        “ Hey, Ev! I was wondering if you wanted to hang tonight?” Jared asks  nervously. Evan has been avoiding him, and it took Jared a lot of courage to ask him this. Evan barely even glances at Jared.

 

       “Oh, sorry Jared. I'm-uh- I'm busy this tonight,” Evan says, sounding bored.

 

       “Right. Sorry for asking,” Jared says, defeated. He drives home alone.

 

       When Jared gets home, he tries eating something. He heats up a slice of pizza from yesterday.

 

       As soon as he swallows the first bite, his stomach gets sick. He eats about half the slice before his stomach twists horribly. He runs to the bathroom and empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Once he's done vomiting, Jared curls up on the floor, tears running down his cheeks.

 

_ Pathetic.  _ Jared thinks to himself. He slowly gets up and makes his way to his bed. He looks at the time, and it's only four o’clock. He could care less, and curls up and goes to sleep anyways.

 

  * -



 

       “Hey, Ev,” Jared says tiredly when he sees Evan while walking to first hour. Evan doesn't say anything, he just looks at Jared and nods. This was the last straw for Jared. Evan had been doing shit like this for three weeks now. He couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed Evan’s wrist and led him to the nearest bathroom.

 

       “What the fuck, Evan?” Jared half yells. Evan looks confused.

 

       “What are you talking about, Jared,” Evan hisses. Jared rolls his eyes.

 

       “God, Evan, why do you always act so innocent? You know you've been ignoring me, yet you're acting like you aren't!” Jared yells. He's glad he picked one of the bathrooms nobody uses.

 

       “I can't spend every second with you, Jared, God you're so selfish! You only want me to hang out with you. You're such an ass,” Evan huffs out.

 

       “I really don't give a shit if you talk to other people,” Jared spits out. Tears started running down his face.

 

       “God, Jared, this is what I hate about you. Someone does  _ one _ thing you don't like and you get upset. I can't deal with your shit anymore!” Evan yells and stomps out. Jared sits in shock for a moment. Their arguments have been heated before, but never like this. 

 

       Jared leaves the bathroom and walks out of the school to his car. 

 

      Once he gets home, he goes into his parents liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of god only knows what.

 

  * -



 

       Jared ends up drinking the whole bottle, and just hopes his parents don't notice. He feels so broken. He knew this would happen, but he didn't want it to happen so soon.

 

       Jared doesn't feel anything. There's no specific rush of emotions or anything. He's numb. 

 

       He knows that Evan was his only friend, and God,  was he alone now. He felt like a freak. He's a loser.

 

  * -



 

        It's a week later, and Jared’s barely been going to school. He just doesn't give a shit anymore. He has nothing.

 

       One night, at about ten, he heads out in his car. To where, he doesn't exactly know. He just wants to get out. To get away.

 

       He ends up at an old bridge in the oldest area of town. He's about to sit on the edge of it, and he sees someone else sitting there as well. He goes and sits down next to them. They glance over at him.

 

      “Kleinman?” A familiar voice asks. Jared thinks for a moment before realizing who it is.

 

       “Holy shit, Murphy?” Jared says, a questioning tone. Connor nods in response and sighs.

 

       “You here for the same reason I am?” Connor asks, sounding numb. Jared nods. Connor looks Jared in the eye and smiles. Jared studies him. His eyes are red, like he's been crying. His face is tear streaked,and he looks like he hasn't slept in a few days. Jared is worried.

 

       “Figured as much. I mean why else would you be at a bridge at 1am, right?” Connor jokes. Jared laughs a little. Connor hums.

 

        “Mm, maybe today's just not my day,” Connor sighs. He gets up and puts his hand out for Jared. Jared takes it and stands up. 

 

        “Uhm, yeah. Maybe it's not my day either. Perhaps another day,” Jared sighs out. Connor smiles and hands Jared his phone.

 

        “Here, uh, you can put your number in,” Connor says awkwardly. Jared does, and shoots himself a text. Connor smiles and waves, walking back to his car. Jared does the same.

  
       Jared may have still had his mind set on dying, but he thought maybe, just  _ maybe  _ there was hope

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! ily you guys


End file.
